Ronda the Merfolk
Ronda is a merfolk of bizarre appearance and with a wild personality. A self described "master conjurer," Ronda is often content to stand at the back of any battlefield and allow her minions to do her dirty work. Unpredictable and greedy, Ronda desires nothing less than the finest things in life, the most powerful of minions, and to show everyone that life would be better if they were all under the sea. Rolling in the Deep Ronda was born in Thalassa, an underwater domain that is welcoming to all different walks of life. It is a city lead by the Nereus royal family. While Ronda considers herself a merfolk, it is undeniable that her appearance stands out even among her own king. Though her father was a merfolk, her mother was an Adaros with black and white skin that she gave to her daughter. With the skin of a shark, the tailfin of a merfolk, and the coloring of an orca whale, Ronda is a being many thought was only possible through the wonders of shapeshifting. Thankfully, Thalassa is a city relatively free of xenophobia, and though she always felt different, Ronda felt that this was just all the more reason that she was special. While Ronda's appearance made her stand out, it was her personality that drew the most attention. Ronda was...a terrible child to raise. Endlessly curious, energetic, and a big enough ego to match any of the actual rulers in their city, Ronda was, for lack of a better term, a "brat." Her parents soon learned that there was no secret they could hide from their adventurous daughter. Any book they brought into their home was soon read. Any time they told her to stay away from a place, they would find her there the next day. And so when her parents made the mistake of mentioning the surface world in her presence, they knew it was only a matter of time until their daughter journeyed there before she was considered ready. And they were right. No matter how her parents watched over her, Ronda always found a way to sneak from their home and eventually begin exploring the surface. It was during one of these many journeys that Ronda found herself in Jiyu in the company of Yuki, a mischievous kitsune who was curious about the strange being he had seen floating down the river one day. Though the two only met a few times, these were some of Ronda's fondest childhood memories: meeting her kistune friend and seeing all of the hilarious tricks he would play on people. Their friendship was always lighthearted, but meeting someone from the surface world only made her all the more eager to explore the land above the surface. Of course, life on the surface was difficult, especially when you did not generally have legs, and so Ronda was eventually forced to return to Thalassa in search of a solution to her problem. It was their that her parents finally found a way to get her to stay... Studying magic. With the promise of eventually being able to go to the surface world, Ronda was enrolled in one of Thalassa's many magical schools where her curiosity once again came in handy. Her teachers remarked that they would find her studying at all hours of the day, often reading through tomes of magic intended for far more advanced students. Though Ronda dabbled in a myriad different forms of magic, they found that she had two specialties: conjuration and destruction. Whether it was flinging dangerous crystals at her enemies or calling upon outsiders to aid her in her studies, Ronda showed promise quickly as a wizard. It was during this time that she formed a longer lasting bond with one of her companions, Roxanne... Conjurer on the Surface Once Ronda became old enough to graduate from her training, she continued to show a desire to explore the surface world...a request her parents soon acknowledged that they had to accept. And so, with her powerful companion Roxanne in tow, she began to go on adventures more frequently on the surface. While she was still a novice compared to the more experienced of wizard and adventurers, her talents were enough to get her a few good missions, many of which involved the fighting of local goblins that had been terrorizing folks. Perhaps most impressive, however, was her companion Roxanne. Whether it was because of her sense of humor or a sense of Thalassian pride, all of Ronda's somehow resembled other sea creatures. Roxanne was no exception, taking on the appearance of a "giant enemy crab" with strong appendages and a tower shield in hand. Roxanne is strong, stern, and always serious. Though she is generally short on words, her straightforward thinking often allows her to speak the truth even when others deny it. Furthermore, she has the attitude and demeanor of a knight, at least when it comes to protecting her master Ronda. She is typically found holding her tower shield high and placing herself between the wizard and those who would threaten her up close. While Roxanne admires Ronda for her intelligence and charisma, Ronda admires Roxanne for her peerless strength and powerful body. The two have a strong working relationship, and though Ronda is fond of all of her summons, treating them more like sisters than servants, her bond with Roxxane is perhaps the strongest given the time they have been together. As Ronda had new experiences as an adventurer, she soon found herself in need of more help. While she was capable of bringing Ronda back from the dead should she pass away, it was often hard to tend to her companion in the heat of battle. While she was capable of learning healing magic, she often found that her team benefited more form her focusing on doing as much damage as possible with her magic. And so, a new companion was needed...the healer Quip! Part-girl, part-squid, all pocket healer, Quip is a companion completely and utterly devoted to healing. Completely innocent, Quip is often surprised by the antics of Ronda and some of her more...adventurous friends, and has only recently learned how to swear at people, much to the surprise of her allies. Whenever they need healing and the rest of the party was occupied, Quip always made time for her friends. It was during one of these later quests that Ronda met her current girlfriend Falenas. During her journey to the land of the elves, she found an elven hunter that she wanted to spend more time with even after their journey was done. In some ways, Falenas reminded her of Roxanne with a strong and noble personality. However, Falenas was also a beautiful elf as attractive to Ronda on the battlefield as she was in private. The two became traveling companions and, in time, found themselves working together on a more dangerous mission than either one of them had taken part in before. Lost in the First World It wasn't even an official mission where Ronda found herself in the most danger she had ever been in. She was staying at an inn with her girlfriend Falenas, Grok the Orc, a large man named Volundr, Sasha the monk, and Meva, the woman in a large hat, when they heard that help was needed nearby. Together, the adventurers came to the aid of a stranger who was being attacked by fey. Just when it seemed as though the danger had been taken care of, however, more fey appeared, hopelessly outnumbering them and keeping them surrounded before, suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Unsure of how it got there, the adventurers took the only escape they had available and entered the First World. With all of them being novices, however, there was no easy way out. They were, for all intensive purposes, trapped. And unfortunately, the First World quickly proved to be a very dangerous place full of terrifying monsters and hostile fey. However, even in the face of such danger there was joy to be had. While she never wished to be trapped there against her will, Ronda found herself enjoying her time in the First World if only because it was a new place for her to explore. And there were many wonderful treasures to be found in the First World, from fields of gems, caves full of gold, and dragons, with some being far more beautiful than others. It was one such dragon where Ronda got in trouble for unknowingly touching part of her horde, and only worsened her situation by flirting with her (which got her in trouble with her girlfriend). Now, however, their task has become more serious. Though some of the details are lost on her, Grok, their team's "Paladin," had been seeing visions that a woman with red hair was in terrible danger. While Ronda was more interested in escaping or trying to profit from the situation than save this woman out of the goodness of their hearts, the rest of her companions felt a strong need to save her...and she knew that she would not last long on her own. Now, they have ventured into the domain of Mab herself, trying to save the woman before something terrible happens to them. Even being trapped in the First World, however, has not stopped Ronda in her studies. Knowing that a new companion might be useful, one focused on destroying foes from afar and sneaking, she soon found her way to Sierra, a being with the sharp teeth and diet of a shark. Her wild and unpredictable personality is nearly a match for Ronda's, though the conjurer in question usually has the intelligence necessary to say when trouble is better off avoided. A master of throwing weapons, Sierra is skilled at destroying the enemies of her master from a safe distance before they even see her coming. Ongoing Magical Studies Throughout her adventures and even in the perils of the First World, Ronda's studies have continued. Her primary mode of attack is destruction magic, particularly those involving the use of living crystals. Ronda's skills as a conjurer combine with her skills with destructive blasts to create an entirely new threat. Whenever she wills it, Ronda's blasts leave behind a residue of crystals that resemble diamonds, rubies, and other gemstones, except they move. ''These crystals latch onto any enemy without the reflexes needed to move away, keeping them stuck to the ground while Ronda's companions finish the job. She is still searching for new ways to make use of this magic and ways she can use it to debilitate her foes. Her primary magical interest, which has become something of an obsession for the merfolk, is the Protean race. Beings of chaos hailing from the Maelstrom and Limbo, the Protean are beings who are absolutely fascinating to Ronda. Herself a chaotic creature by nature, she has begun to fall in love with any descriptions of the Maelstrom she finds in her studies. Uncharted planes that have gone untouched even by the gods themselves, Ronda longs to go to a world that is ever-changing regardless of how much she explores it. While she is still a novice, Ronda is currently studying ways of potentially traveling to the Maelstrom and perhaps even making contact with a Protean through her summoning. Though existing knowledge is rare, Ronda has begun to study more about the Protean gods, otherwise known as the Speakers of the Depths. Though worshipers of the Speakers are rare among those who are not Proteans, Ronda has done all she could to research these beings. To one day be recognized as one of their followers and perhaps even call upon their aid when she needs it would be a dream come true for her. Another project Ronda has been working on is her ongoing study of the individuals who claim to be from another timeline. As a conjurer, Ronda has considerable knowledge of the planes and where her companions come from. The idea of another world, similar to but separate from our own has become an obsession of hers, and she has taken detailed notes on these individuals and their experiences as well as where they first appeared in our world. Where will this research lead? It is impossible to predict. Ronda doubts that this alternate timeline can ever be reached again, but if one thing can be said for sure about magic, it is that nothing is for sure. Magister and Maid As her magical powers grew and she became more involved in dangerous missions, Ronda began to make connections with those in power. In particular, she sought out Quill Payori, a wizard whose crafting skills were well renowned, and asked him for an apprenticeship. In Ronda’s mind, the only way she was going to become stronger was by working with someone who had more experience than her. Unfortunately, that experience was not all she expected it to be. While Quill was a very kind wizard, he had little knowledge to offer in regards to the magic Ronda specialized in, and the position mostly gave her the opportunity to practice and hone her skills in a space where her power could be contained were they to become difficult for her to control. Furthermore, he always referred to those who worked with him as maids, and as adorable as her outfit was, she couldn’t help but find it somewhat demeaning. Ronda’s ambitions, however, were not queled by her tutelage from Quill Payori. Instead, they only grew. As a child, Ronda had a difficult time living in Thalassa. Many of her fellow citizens regarded her as little more than a predator or monster because of the Adaros blood flowing through her veins and her unique appearance. However, she always wanted to hold a position of importance in order to prove to them (and perhaps herself) that she was worthy of such a position regardless of what she looked like. As such, she made it known that she was vying for the position of Magister, and after displaying her abilities to the powers that be, was offered the position. Since then, Ronda has lived a complicated life with her time being occupied in multiple places at once. Were it not for her mastery of teleportation magic, such a life would most likely have been entirely impossible for her. Juggling the roles as Quill’s apprentie, Magister of Thalassa, and experienced adventurer was exhausting for Ronda. To add on to her stress, she had a difficult break-up with Falenas, who was not as loyal to their relationship as Ronda was. Heartbroken and exhausted, many would described Ronda as a being who seemed overwhelmed and exhausted. Ronda did, however, continue working on her conjuration abilities, and was at this time that she made contact with a new pair of outsiders. The first was Mako, an eel who was skilled at grappling her foes, and who was specifically trained to assist Ronda in the formal gatherings often required of her as a Magister. Inspired by Quill’s maids, Mako speaks with the dignity of a proper servant who was comfortable around those of royal lineage...though she has been known to enjoy “wrestling” certain individuals a bit too much. The second companion was Koi. As her missions became more challenging and she was faced with an often overwhelming number of foes, Ronda found that it was difficult for her to both manage her magic and provide direction to the companions who looked to her for guidance. Because of this, Ronda made contact with Koi, a small outsider with a body reminiscent of a goldfish. With a strong attention to detail and a bossy attitude, Koi is typically riding with Ronda in her satchel, taking notes on any important meetings she has and issuing tactics at a moment’s notice during combat. There was, however, one big bright spot during this time for Ronda. She found herself becoming smitten with a half-elf named Clara. Always fascinated by these individuals who claimed to be from a timeline separate from but similar to their own, Ronda found herself beginning to think about Clara frequently. She was kind, brave, and loyal to her friends, and there was a surreal beauty about her that made her eyes linger longer than they should. During a chance meeting, Ronda asked her on a date, and to her surprise, she said yes! What does the future hold for Ronda? There are many possibilities. Quill’s disappearance has brought with it opportunity. Insulted and a bit annoyed that Quill did not think of her when handing out his belongings, she has found that his mansion has been inherited by another, and is actively annoyed by this fact. Her hatred for the Thii has continued to grow, particularly after one event in which the Thii kidnapped Roxanne, forcing her to go on a harrowing rescue operation to free her. Her ambitions continue to grow, and she has begun to look beyond Thalassa and actively consider the possibility of starting her own kingdom. The Reemergence of the Conquerer As her power has grown, so too has Ronda's influence in otherworldly affairs. Ronda has become regarded as a very capable summoner and diviner, whose talents are often called upon both for adventuring parties and other types of investigations. In one particular instance, when the Shogun of Yoku, Hoku, was slain, Ronda was called in (albeit in disguise) to investigate the murder. Whereas other methods failed, Ronda's ability to see through time allowed her to catch the killer in the act. Though Ronda was not personally involved in the case, she revealed the identity of the killer to the authorities. It was around this time that one of the greatest threats to Thalassa and its safety would emerge. His name was Ryker, a powerful Adaros who had become known as the conqueror of the deep. Most importantly, however, she was Ronda's father. Ronda barely knew the man, and given his history of cruelty and warfare, she preferred to keep it that way. Unfortunately, Ryker's lust for power would bring him back into conflict with his daughter. Eventually, Ryker would be defeated by other adventurers, and though Ronda had willingly chosen not to take part in the battle, she was pleased to learn that her father had fallen. The many Adaros warriors who followed her father would, in time, become to regard her as their true ruler, furthering Ronda's ambitious plans to eventually start her own kingdom. This time was not full of only bloodshed and strife for Ronda. She also met a new summoned companion, a Protean Izfiitar by the name of Izzy, who was fiercely loyal to Ronda. Though something of an airhead, Ronda typically regards Izzy as a pet, despite her rambunctious nature and insatiable appetite. Izzy is unpredictable and dangerous, but she is loyal to her master above all else. The Rainbow of the Ocean With her powers growing, and a new army of loyal followers, Ronda ascended to a demigod. She became known as the Mistress of the Tide, a deity of summoning and the ocean. However, the biggest change was yet to come, when she was asked to assist in the construction of a ship that could survive traveling the Maelstrom. The ship itself was covered in Prismatic Walls, and after spending an extended amount of time within these magical structures, her body became infused with their power. Now, her body changes color accordingly. Ronda had always been somewhat ashamed of being different, but now, she stood out in a crowd even more. Along with the Blood War came something new. For the first time, Ronda was in love. Her relationship with Clara continued to grow, and during a chance encounter with Sarenrae, she asked for her blessing in order to propose. The deity granted her request, and after a date to Lakresh, Ronda would propose to Clara near the planet's ocean. The half-elf would accept, and now the two are engaged. Now, Ronda has begun to move forward in her plans to start a new city in Lakresh. Ronda's Laboratory Ronda has a room in the castle of Thalassa, which serves as both a bedroom for her and a place for her to continue conducting her research. Ronda’s room consists of a large black and white bed and copious amounts of aquatic-themed stuffed animals, which has become something of an obsession of hers. The rest of her room, however, is dedicated to her research. The first thing one would find in her space is a large summoning circle that Ronda uses to make contact with outsiders. It is always kept immaculate and clean in case she needs to make any summonings throughout the day. This circle is made out of coral, but can be reconstructed as needed for the summoning of different outsiders. Another thing that can be found in Ronda’s laboratory is a large illusory globe of Oustomia, with different markings used to indicate where she had met different individuals from this second timeline. Is there a pattern to where or how they appeared? Ronda wants to be the wizard who finds this out for herself. The final area in Ronda’s laboratory is a large blasting area which has been reinforced with Adamantine that she uses to trust her different destructive blasts. The targets on this range have been incinerated, electrocuted, and damaged in many ways. The area is silenced so as not to disturb the rest of the castle. Though she is capable of other sorts of blasts, Ronda tends to stick with her ever-reliable rocks. Personality Trying to describe Ronda's personality is difficult as her moods and desires often change as if on a whim. In this way, Ronda is unpredictable and is often a slave to her own curiosity. One she learns that something or someplace exists where she has never been, she will often obsess over it until eventually, she finds a way there. While her journey to the First World was unexpected, it was inevitable that she would have ended up there regardless. To her friends, Ronda is a lighthearted and friendly being. While she focuses primarily on her own desires, she is very protective of her summoned companions and other people she values, such as her girlfriend Falenas. Ronda enjoys studying magic, often eclectically trying new spells just to see how they work even if she has no real use for them. She hates routines more than anything else and is often so spontaneous that she would try something new if only because she hadn't done it before. Ronda is also very flirtatious, though her outgoing nature has calmed down since finding herself in a relationship. Appearance Ronda is a being unlike any other. Under the sea, she resembles a merfolk with black and white skin, blue hair, and freckles dotting her face. Outside of hers skin color, she has all of the normal merfolk attributes, including a large tailfin that she uses to swiftly swim through the water. On hand, she is able to use magic to manifest a pair of legs, but keeps her tail if only because she would feel odd without it. Ronda typically wears clothing that most people would consider little more than bathing suits. Relationships '''Clara Azureleaf - '''Clara is a half-elf warpriest who is skilled at forging and deadly in combat. Beautiful and somewhat oblivious, Ronda found herself falling for Clara every time she met with her. Now the two are engaged and plan to start a kingdom together. '''Alwin Hemrir - '''Ronda would not quite call Alwin a friend. However, the two have worked together so many times, often with Ronda reviving Alwin after a tough battle, that she had come to know the Paladin well. He was foolish, but brave, and was good for taking a hit so Ronda did not have to. Foolish, but he has his uses. '''Colli - '''The first time Ronda was slain in combat, it was Colli who had gathered her remains and brought her back to life. Though the family man would find that the wizard made a poor babysitter, Ronda feels that she owes a debt of gratitude to Colli, but is upset that he would do something so brash as murder the Shogun of Yoku. '''Lilith - '''Another powerful wizard. Lilith's powers are different from Ronda's, but still quite potent. Though the two have worked together numerous times, there have always been signs of jealousy between the two, with Ronda being the new arrival trying to surpass the older and more experienced wizard. '''Quill Payori - '''Well renowned wizard and crafter. Having made many magical items for Ronda in the past, when it came time to look for someone to teach her magic, he was the first individual she sought out! Unfortunately, the relationship was somewhat one-sided, and Ronda quickly found that he had little knowledge to offer her. Now that he has mysteriously vanished, Ronda is concerned and jealous that his belongings were gifted to another. More recently, Ronda has moved on from her former master and, in many ways, surpassed him. '''Orion - '''Fellow adventurer, Orion and Ronda have worked together on many missions, with Orion often on the frontlines and Ronda providing support from the back. He is familiar with all of Ronda's summoned companions and the two often go for walks and visit taverns together. Essentially, bros. '''Falenas' - Elf and warpriest. Ex girlfriend who Ronda soon learned had many relationships other than with her, and the relationship came to a disappointing end. Yuki - Childhood friend. Though she had only seen him briefly now that she has become an adventurer on the surface, Ronda still feels a strong connection to the kitsune trickster. Vincent - Traveling bard and drunk. For a while, Ronda found Vincent to be annoying, mostly because he insisted on calling her "fish." After having gotten to spend some time with him, however, she is impressed by how kind he can be, even keeping an eye on her after she got drunk off of one drink. She has previously assisted him with learning how to dance underwater, which was a more intimate experience than either had anticipated. Glacies - Local thot, Glacies finds herself enamored with Ronda's summons, particularly Roxanne. Even the strong and durable crab finds herself weak in the knees in the presence of Glacies, and Quip learned all sorts of things she probably never should have. Grok: '''Ronda finds Grok to be a fascinating individual. A barbarian who claims that he is a Paladin, while Ronda often disagrees with his ideals, she also likes how simple-minded he is and how easily he can be manipulated. Truthfully she wishes him nothing but the best, but is curious what would happen if he were corrupted... Companion Master List Ronda’s attitude towards those she summons is unique among the other magic users she had met with. She regards her companions as friends and, at times, even like family. Why does she do this? In part, Ronda is a somewhat lonely individual who wants to earn both the respect and the admiration of those she works with. If they are to regard her as master, she wants to ensure it is for the right reasons. Second, she finds that it inspires loyalty among her outsiders who often seek nothing more than to stab their masters in the back. For Ronda, this has proven successful, and many of her summons have gone on to develop relationships of their own with different people in her world (sometimes as lovers) and often find it difficult to return to their world afterwards. '''Roxanne - Ronda’s original companion, and the one she feels the strongest connection with. Ronda first made contact with Roxanne as a child. Ronda always felt a natural connection with conjuration magic. Growing up, she was lonely and loved the idea of calling on a friend. Though Roxanne was initially reluctant, she soon grew to regard Ronda with a great deal of respect and admiration, and acts as her most loyal and steadfast companion. She resembles a crab, with claws and a hard carapace covering her head. In combat, Roxanne is a powerhouse who uses her tower shield to both bash her foes and protect her allies. Incredibly strong and massive in size, Roxanne is the ideal wall to place between Ronda and her goes. Roxanne’s speech is very slow and deliberate, and it takes her a great deal of time to both speak and to learn new things. Turning Roxanne into what she is today took a great deal of patience on Ronda’s part, but she would not have hard it any other way. Quip - Ronda’s second companion, Quip is Ronda’s personal healer and support. Though all outsiders are older than they appear, Quip in particular is regarded as a little sister by her companions. She is quick to panic and often stutters over her words, but she is always willing to heal her friends and wants to expand her powers so she is better able to protect them from harm. In rare instances, Quip’s temper has gotten the better of her, and she puts all of the swear words she has learned on her travels to good use. She resembles a squid, with hair that resembles tentacles. On the field, Quip is a healer. While she alone is not capable of healing a full party of adventurers, she is able to provide healing when others are not at a moment’s notice. Sierra - Ronda’s third companion, who she first made contact with while trapped in the first world. Sierra’s personality resembles Ronda’s: she has a great deal of confidence in herself and can be very flirtatious with, well, just about anyone (though she is more interested in men than her master). With long red hair and sharp teeth, Sierra is a predator at heart who is accustomed to getting what she wants. Bold, brash, and strong, Sierra is often the first to enter battle and the last to leave. Sierra is shark-like in appearance and attitude. Sierra is particularly designed as a scout. She is skilled at being stealthy and can pick off foes that are left standing after Ronda’s attacks with a quick throw of her chakrams. She is adept at ranged support and her attacks are very hard to dodge. Mako - Ronda’s fourth companion, she made contact with Mako shortly after becoming a Magister. As much as she loves her companions, she found that neither Roxanne, Sierra, nor Quip were quite suitable for the noble company she often kept in her position. Mako was trained specifically to spend time among this crowd, however, and was taught proper speech and mannerisms. Impeccably polite and occasionally playing a motherly role for Ronda, she is often by Ronda’s side as she goes about her duties. Despite her posh and often regal demeanor, Mako is actually a very dangerous companion who is skilled at one thing: grappling. Regardless of her foe’s size, body makeup, or abilities, Mako is skilled at bringing her foes down and tying them in a knot with ease. She particularly enjoys capturing foes who attempt to teleport during combat. Koi - Ronda’s fifth companion. As she was being entrusted with more difficult tasks as an adventurer, Ronda often found herself unable to provide instruction to her companions in the heat of battle. It’s difficult to manage a massive ball of stone and keep it from running over her allies and tell everyone under her command what to do at the same time. Enter Koi, a tiny companion who spends most of her time in Ronda’s satchel like a familiar, providing tactical information and other data when called upon. Koi is also a sort of secretary for Ronda, who keeps notes and illustrations of those she meets. A skilled artist, her sketches are often highly detailed. She can be somewhat bossy in spite of her size, and has strict attention to detail. She struggles to deviate from routine or alterations to her master’s schedule. On the battlefield, Koi deals in tactics. Whether it’s offering advice on formations, telling her allies when the proper moment is to strike, or warning them of danger, she can do it all. Whether or not her allies listen to her, however, is up to them. ??? - As Ronda’s power grows, she continues to look for companions who can fill different roles in combat and her life. Themes Category:Player Characters